


Genji And Zenyatta On A Quest For Dick

by Ferus_Domina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genji is on A Quest, Porque No Los Dos, Robot pussy, Zenyatta Has Questions, robot dick, very serious fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Domina/pseuds/Ferus_Domina
Summary: Genji has spent the last several years since his death without a dick. It hasn't really been a problem until now, but Zenyatta has Questions, and now there is a Quest to be had.





	Genji And Zenyatta On A Quest For Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware Michael Chu already answered the Very Important Question of "Does Genji have his human dick" with a "Yes." I don't really care, I wanted to write this anyway, because let's face it, it's funny. Yes, at some point there will be robot sex. With robot genitalia. So the rating will change as this goes on.

There were quite a number of things Genji was expecting to do with his day. Meditation, training, making sure all his joints were properly maintained, but for now he was relishing in the simple joy of a cup of hot tea as he let the cold Nepalese air whip at his face. He felt his master’s presence (since it wasn’t as if Zenyatta made a sound when he moved) with him on the balcony and smiled slightly into the comfortable silence, taking another sip of tea. Sometimes he and Zenyatta sat for hours on this balcony, simply existing and taking in the calm quiet of the Himalayas.

“Genji” This morning though, that calm was not to be.

“Yes, my master?” Genji took another sip of tea.

“What is it like to have a penis?”

Genji nearly choked on his tea, whipping his head around to stare into the placid and unreadable face of the Omnic. “What, master?” Surely he had misheard. The thin mountain air was finally getting to him after all these years, or maybe he had fallen asleep and was now dreaming.

The omnic floated over next to him, turning to face him, head tilted to one side in question as Zenyatta repeated his query. “What is it like to have a penis?” He gestured down at the loose trousers that he habitually wore. “I realize that such things are… generally seen as important to humans, but as I have never been human I thought perhaps that I would ask someone who knew of such things.” Which meant, in a monastery full of omnics, that Genji was really the only one he could ask. He pulled out a holo-projector, starting up… what seemed to be a gay porno, one of the buff men had the other’s dick in his mouth, and the one actor stared up at the other with a look that Genji recognized, he’d had it on his face often enough in his younger days, days that came rushing back at him now, and if this body had in fact possessed a dick, well it would have been reacting as well.

“That is a… ah, complicated question master…. Please turn that off.” It was doing things to him, he hadn’t thought about sex in years, between his rage when he’d been in Blackwatch and the tranquility he had found here with Zenyatta sex had seemed less important. But of course now he was being reminded of what he had missed before, and certain centers in his still very human brain were trying to send signals to parts of him that didn’t exist anymore, and it was a very confusing and frustrating sort of sensation. Like blue balls, but there weren’t even any balls to speak of.

Sensing his discomfort, Zenyatta obliged, turning the projector off, blessedly silencing the moans and grunts and wet sounds that were really doing a number on Genji’s whole zen peace of mind thing. “My apologies, Genji, I was simply hoping to broaden my understanding. I had hoped watching the videos would help, but they have only shown me how…. Very flexible some humans can be.”

That got a rueful chuckle out of Genji, bringing up more memories from his human days, when his only thoughts had been toward more booze, more drugs, and more sex when he wasn’t occupied with his training. Oh yes, he knew just how flexible humans could be, though he was sure this body was more flexible than his old one had been. The thought had occurred to him, just not very often, or with any sort of pressing concern behind it. “They certainly can be, master. But ah, it has been some time since I have had my own… penis.” He was glad of the faceplate, since he could feel his cheeks heating up a bit, it wouldn’t have bothered him before, but somehow talking about this with Zenyatta was so very different from talking about it with his old friends, degenerates the lot of them, laughing and joking and making comments about this or that dick or which of the Tokyo Soapland girls had the best tits. This was the omnic that had helped him come to peace with the fact that he was only barely human anymore, to be talking about penises with him seemed nearly sacrilegious. But because of the debt he owed him, he could at least try.

“It is… both very simple, and very complicated.” And he explained, as best he could, what it was like being a young man with a…. well rather demanding penis. Zenyatta would ask questions in that calm, thoughtful voice of his, which helped with Genji’s embarrassment some, at least he could pretend he was… teaching or something like that. Yes, he was teaching. Zenyatta had a hole in his knowledge (no, not a hole don’t think about holes, he had a gap, yes better) and Genji needed to fill it (NO, stop that.) It really was as simple, or as complicated, as that. There was a lot to explain, the delicacy of the organ, the sensitivity of it, to both pleasure and to pain. Zenyatta laughed when Genji told a story about a “training incident” that had resulted in the very serious need of an ice pack. And of course Zenyatta asked for stories about sex, since as he pointed out, that was the primary purpose of a penis, was it not? Those were more embarrassing to relate, but Genji did it anyway, feeling that old curl of desire in his belly that had nowhere to go now. 

Zenyatta was, to no surprise, both very curious and very good at asking questions, at getting every last detail he could out of Genji. He asked about what sex felt like, different kinds of sex with different people, which lead into talking about all of Genji’s old kinks, like the time he’d been tied up by a pair of friends who he had originally thought were twins and being shared between them. It was another story that was doing nothing for his state of mind or the tranquility he had been hoping for this morning, especially when Zenyatta asked for details about spanking, or getting fucked against a wall, how it felt fucking someone from behind as opposed to being ridden as opposed to missionary. It was more thought than Genji had put into the act in years, and more actual thought than he had put into the mechanics and the intensity of it all even when he had been at his most hedonistic.

But eventually even Zenyatta ran out of questions, though Genji was quite sure that they had covered his entire sexual history (which alright, was very extensive, and astonishingly kinky, and then they’d had to cover orgasm control and denial which was at least a half hour discussion) and he was more turned on than he had been in the last decade. And now he was alone, on top of a mountain, with his calm shattered and he didn’t even have a dick anymore so he couldn’t jerk off and this really was not fair. He would have to just… try and find his calm again. To recenter. He set his now cold tea aside, sank into the lotus position, and tried his hardest to meditate.

But after another hour trying, he knew he would have to try something else. So he went to the training rooms, focusing instead on doing katas and fighting against dummies and trying to exhaust himself mentally and physically so he didn’t have to think about that calm voice asking him questions about sex anymore. Didn’t have to focus on the ever intensifying fantasies that featured the placid features and calm voice of his mentor and how pleased he would sound when Genji came over his hand, a shaking and blissed out mess.

It was in the training room that Zenyatta would find him, three hours later, what skin he had was sweaty and the rest of him was still frustrated and he was just about ready to write to Angela and ask why the hell she couldn’t have given him a dick when _she thought to give him fucking ankle blades, what the hell is wrong with your priorities Doctor Ziegler._ Three of the straw and sand dummies had been sliced into ribbons, a mess that Genji would clean up later, and he was busy punching the stuffing out of a fourth when the omnic came in the room. He registered his presence, but kept his focus on the dummy, at least until Zenyatta spoke, his tone almost betraying a sort of uncertainty.

“Genji. I would like to acquire a penis.”

He missed the dummy, stumbling and almost falling to the floor before he caught his balance. He turned to face the omnic, making sure he had processed the sentence correctly. 

When he didn’t speak, Zenyatta spoke again. “I have heard there are… after-market modifications for curious omnics, and that some of them are quite good. I would like your help with this, Genji.” And yes, there was a distinct tone of nervousness to his voice that he didn’t think he’d ever heard before. He was confused, but then a moment later flattered that Zenyatta would trust him enough to help him with this. And maybe, a part of him thought, he could get his own modification. They would need a proper comparison point, right? Right, yes. Just for… testing purposes. To make sure that they worked well.

“Very well, master.” He turned around and finally faced him. “I will help you.”

“Thank you, Genji.” The relief was plain in Zenyatta’s carefully modulated voice if you knew what to look for, and Genji smiled behind his faceplate.

“And perhaps, a vagina as well…” The tone this time was thoughtful and Genji sighed internally. It was going to be an interesting quest, that much was sure.


End file.
